The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘B0977-10’ and ‘D1462-2’. ‘B0977-10’ is a burgundy flowering Verbena. ‘B0977-10’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘D1462-2’ is a purple flowering Verbena. ‘D1462-2’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B0977-10’ nor ‘D1462-2’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2002 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This new Verbena plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.